


Radio Revelations

by Sorenalice



Category: Danny Phantom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets ahold of a very, very interesting piece of news about Danny Fenton, the son of the weird scientists, who live underneath that rocket ship-shaped structure in downtown, and broadcasts it to the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they’re all Night Vale natives, except the Fentons, who just moved in to study the supernatural phenomena the town totally thinks they’re weird for getting excited over such normal stuff when Danny gets zapped by the portal he tries to keep it a secret but come on, it’s Night Vale, Cecil’s reporting it on the radio by lunchtime. random residents pat him on the back for something weird finally happening to the outsider kid, he’s a real Night Valian now. Tucker isn’t jealous of Danny at all, he took advantage of his inability to feel pain and became a cyborg ages ago. Sam’s parents are super-dark goths because that’s closer to “normal” in Night Vale, and Sam rebels by dressing all pastel and preppy

“The Fentons are very strange people. They just moved to town one day with their lab equipment and children and horrible senses of fashion. I mean- jumpsuits, really?  
They just rolled in through the horrible blistering heat and settled at the Martin’s old house- the one that had the infestation of a gang of Lovecraftian horrors in the basement.  
Now, listeners, the Fentons call themselves scientists, but we’ve never seen them doing any science! All they do is run around town, overreacting about every little thing- they even look at the dog park!  
The Fentons have two children- Jasmine ‘Jazz’ Fenton- a junior in Night Vale High School, and Daniel ‘Danny’ Fenton- a freshman in NVHS. They’re great kids. Danny was even a Blood pact scout when he was younger. Unfortunately, he did not meet the requirements to continue with his scouthood.  
Anyway, several months ago, Danny was in a horrible freak accident with one of his parent’s inventions. He was in Night Vale General Hospital for a week afterward. But there has been a development.  
In a recent attack on the High School two months ago by a ghost known as the ‘Lunch Lady’, another ghost was seen. InvisoBill is what the public called him. He has been spotted at every ghost attack since the first attack on the High School.  
It has recently come out that InvisoBill’s real name is Danny Phantom. After using underhanded interrogation methods on some ghosts caught by the Fentons- Night Vale’s only competent human ghost hunters- it was revealed that Phantom is only half ghost.  
Which is to say that he has a human form too. And that human form is Danny Fenton.  
You tried to hide it from us, Danny, but we all know you’re one of us now.  
Although his own parents, the mysterious Red Huntress, and the world government-sponsored ghost hunters- the GiW- have been hunting him relentlessly, he still protects us.  
It’s kinda cute, I mean- he just got so panicked about it and ran around, keeping us safe from the ghosts, doing the best he can to keep his secret and protect us.  
Thank you, Danny.  
And now, the weather…”

Mom blankly looked at the radio, a look of shock on her face. Dad sat attentively in his seat, completely still. They just stared emotionlessly at the radio. Well, their initial reaction is to be expected, I mean, you just find out your son is some half dead freak from the radio. But I’m just worried about how they’ll react when it really sinks in, like, they’re ghost hunters. I’m a ghost.  
How long would it take to pack all my stuff up? I would need lots of water, we’re in the desert, but where would I go? I suppose I could go to Sam’s- but her parents hate me, and there’s no way I could stay there for an extended amount of time without them seeing me. I could also go to Tucker’s, but he doesn’t have a bed- he’s a cyborg.  
But what if I went to the person responsible for this? Cecil has a two bedroom place and Carlos stayed over one night to investigate some stuff, besides, I need to see Cecil anyway. Cecil and I would be having words.  
“Danny?” I jumped a little at the sound of my Dad’s voice. Normally booming and loud, it was quiet and timid sounding. I swallowed and my voice broke.  
“Yeah, Dad?”  
“Sorry about- y’know- hunting you and all.” I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding and smiled, relieved. I shook my head, my smile growing into a grin.  
“It’s cool. I’m over it.”


End file.
